The Different Side of Me
This story is being created by GhosTToast28 Characters Main Protagonist: Silentcry Main Protagonist: Shadowmover Main Antagonists: Silvertear, Manipulator, Fatefinder Other characters: Tarsier, Arid, Goblet, Phython, Beyond Thanks VaatiBolas, Rain The Fanwing, and Cimmerian the Nightwing1 for helping me think up of names. Prologue When I first was born I didn’t remember much. Hard floors, dark colors, a smoky taste, but nothing else. My mother said I was born in a little cave that they had rented for the year because my father took the money when he left us. I don’t recall him much. All I know of him is through stories and tales that my grandmother and mother tell me. I don’t want to meet him, it’s not that I hate him, but I find no interest in finding someone you don’t know. I was born in the shadows, it wasn’t a bad sign for my family it was just that my mother didn’t realize I was hatching early. My mother isn’t a bad dragon, she was just a dragon who doesn’t understand. When I was born a futureseer came to our home to bless me, the newborn dragonet. It was a tradition in my family to have a futureseer come and tell the family of the possible futures the newborn could have. Midnightshadow an old friend of my grandmothers came to bless me on my hatch day, but when she looked upon me she did not smile. Instead she shivered in fear, “The eyes, the eyes.” is all I heard before my mother lead Midnightshadow away from me. For the rest of my life I knew that I would remember that experience along wibright th another. It was around when I was two if I remember correctly, I was watching baby birds practice taking flight. It interested me on how they tried, looking, talking two hopes back, leaping, and opening their wings. I watched in awe as each bird took to the sky. But one day that didn’t happen. One day I found a bird on the ground, I was confused They should be in the sky. I thought to myself. When I inspected the bird closer I discovered its wings were bent at odd angles and its breathing came out in short breaths. Since I was innocent and new to the world I did not know that the poor creature was dying. Cupping it in my hands I remember watching the birds eye’s. I don’t really know why I looked at the birds eye’s, maybe my mother said something about them leading them to the soul. But when I did I saw a life. A life that was dying. Now I don’t remember killing the bird nor do I remember blood on my talons, but what I do know is that for some reason I opened by wings. I doesn’t make sense now that I think about it but when my wings had covered the bird in a dark embrace, it simply stopped. I don’t remember crying or laughing or feeling anything at all. I just felt the bird. That's when I felt eye’s upon me. When I turned to investage what was watching me I recalled what Midnightshadow said, The eye's, the eye's now I knew what she ment, because before me in the dark were two bright yellow eye's staring back at mine. I knew I as suppose to feel scared or squeek with fear, but for some reason I didn't feel scared by those eye's. Tilting my head I watched the eye's look towards the bird then back to me. Somthing about them felt familiar to me watching the eye's look at the bird them back to me, but I just couldn't put my talon on it. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy)